baseballfandomcom-20200222-history
1955 World Series
The 1955 World Series matched the Brooklyn Dodgers against the New York Yankees, with the Dodgers winning the Series in 7 games to capture their first championship in franchise history. It would be the only Series the Dodgers won in Brooklyn (the team relocated to Los Angeles after the 1957 season). The two teams were meeting in a World Series for the fifth time in nine years, with the Yankees having won in 1947, 1949, 1952 and 1953. For the first time in Series history, an MVP was selected - Johnny Podres (winning games 3 and 7). He was 2-0, with 2 complete games and an ERA of 1.00, game 7 was a shutout. With runners on first and second and one out, Left fielder Sandy Amorós made a dramatic game-saving catch of a deep fly ball down the left field line off the bat of Yogi Berra in the 6th inning of Game 7, to start a double play and stymie the Yankees' best chance of the day. Amorós, who was left handed, had just been inserted in left field for Jim Gilliam; it is doubtful Gilliam could have made the catch as he was right handed. Records: Brooklyn Dodgers (W: 98, L: 55, Pct: .641, GA: 13 ½) - New York Yankees (W: 96, L: 58, Pct: .623, GA: 3) Managers: Walter Alston (Brooklyn), Casey Stengel (New York) Umpires: Bill Summers (AL), Lee Ballanfant (NL), Jim Honochick (AL), Frank Dascoli (NL), Red Flaherty (AL: outfield only), Augie Donatelli (NL: outfield only) MVP: Johnny Podres Television: NBC (Mel Allen and Vin Scully announcing) Summary NL Brooklyn Dodgers (4) vs. AL New York Yankees (3) Matchups Game 1 September 28, 1955 at Yankee Stadium in New York, New York The Yankees take game 1 behind homers from Joe Collins (2) and one by rookie Elston Howard in his first World Series at bat. Carl Furillo homers for Brooklyn and Duke Snider hits his first of the series, all of which will eventually help establish a new HR record for a 7-game series (17). Jackie Robinson steals home (Replays have clearly showed that he should have been called out.) but Whitey Ford wins with relief help in the 9th from Bob Grim. Game 2 September 29, 1955 at Yankee Stadium in New York, New York Tommy Byrne tosses a 5-hit complete game victory and singles in New York's final run during the Yank's big 4-run 4th inning, putting New York up 2-0. Game 3 September 30, 1955 at Ebbets Field in Brooklyn, New York Johnny Podres goes all the way and wins with home run help from Roy Campanella. A limping Mickey Mantle hits his only home run of the series. Game 4 October 1, 1955 at Ebbets Field in Brooklyn, New York Brooklyn evens the series at 2-2 as Roy Campanella, Gil Hodges and Duke Snider all hit home runs. Game 5 October 2, 1955 at Ebbets Field in Brooklyn, New York Duke Snider hits two home runs (four in the series) and Sandy Amoros helps the Dodgers beat the Yankees for the third straight day. Dodgers rookie Roger Craig wins in his first World Series start. Bob Cerv and Yogi Berra hit Yankee homers off Craig and reliever Clem Labine. Snider also had 4 home runs in the World Series). Only players prior to Snider to have 4 home runs in one World Series were [[Babe Ruth] (1926) and Lou Gehrig (1928). Game 6 October 3, 1955 at Yankee Stadium in New York, New York Whitey Ford holds the Dodgers to four hits and a single run while striking out eight as the Yankees even the series even at 3-3. New york scored all 5 runs in the first inning off Karl Spooner, led by Bill Skowron's 3-run blast. Game 7 October 4, 1955 at Yankee Stadium in New York, New York The Dodgers scored one run in the 4th and 6th innings on a single and sac fly, both by Gil Hodges. Sandy Amoros made a catch off the bat of Yogi Berra that set off a double play as Amoros threw to Pee Wee Reese to Gil Hodges who tag Yankee Gil McDougald before making it back to first. Campanella began 1st Dodger rally in the 4th inning with a double into the left field corner. Podres got the complete-game win. Composite Box 1955 World Series (4-3): Brooklyn Dodgers (N.L.) over New York Yankees (A.L.) Quote(s) of the Series * "Ladies and gentlemen, the Brooklyn Dodgers are the champions of the world."—Vin Scully, announcing that the Dodgers had won the World Series. * "In Brooklyn that day, it was the Liberation of Paris, Vee Jay Day, New Years Day all rolled into one."-Author Pete Hamill on Brooklyn the day the Dodgers won Trivia * Jackie Robinson did not play in the seventh game of this World Series because of a strained Achilles tendon. Don Hoak played third base in place of Robinson. * When Duke Snider homered during the 3rd and 5th inning of Game 5, he became the first and still the only player from either league with four (4) home runs in two different Series. * When Johnny Podres died in early 2007, Duke Snider became the only player on the field at the end of the 7th game to still be living. The others and the death years are as follows: Don Hoak (1969); Gil Hodges (1972); Jim Gilliam (1978); Carl Furillo (1989); Sandy Amoros (1992); Roy Campanella (1993); Pee Wee Reese(1999); and Johnny Podres (2007). Don Zimmer and George Shuba, who played earlier in the game and were removed during the 6th inning switches, are also still alive. Jackie Robinson (1972) was sidelined by injury in Game 7 and replaced by Hoak. Reference(s) Neft, David S., and Richard M. Cohen. The World Series. 1st ed. New York: St Martins, 1990. (Neft and Cohen 254-258) External links * 1955 World Series at Baseball-Reference.com * [http://mlb.mlb.com/NASApp/mlb/mlb/history/postseason/mlb_ws_recaps.jsp?feature=1955 1955 World Series at WorldSeries.com (MLB.com)] * 1955 World Series at Baseball-Almanac.com * Kodak Presents - Baseball's 25 Greatest Moments: Brooklyn wins the World Series * NY Times article, "For Brooklyn, This Is Next Year," by John Drebinger, October 4, 1955 - includes a great photo of Amoros' catch from the right-field stands Category:World Series World Series Category:Brooklyn Dodgers Category:New York Yankees